


Things are getting a little complicated (其实就是爽文，真的）

by Bessie_Leglice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bessie_Leglice/pseuds/Bessie_Leglice
Summary: 年上au预警！含*口交 *一点点捆绑 *脐橙注意优优是桐桐的学长www真的就是无脑爽文，咱老福里粮太少了只能割腿肉给自己吃了嘤嘤嘤Eugeo is Kirito's senior in school or whatever, They had a wonderful experience under that old treeJust a fanfic written in Chinese anyway, maybe a English summary is useless (QWQ)





	Things are getting a little complicated (其实就是爽文，真的）

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯对我第一次开车，技术特别差，真的。
> 
> First time writing sex scenes so it is VERYYYY BAD, really VERYYYY BAD (qaq)

桐人被优吉欧霸道的按在基家斯西达坚硬的树皮上，这棵树在他们所生活小镇的后山上，镇上的人都称此为恶魔之树。

乳头被磨蹭的红肿，优吉欧撩起桐人上衣的前端，常年砍树留下来的厚茧摩挲着乳孔，力道大的像是要把不存在的奶水挤出来一样，引得身下那个人不断地呻吟。优吉欧低头吮吸着桐人白皙的脖颈以及锁骨附近的皮肤，嫩滑的触感刺激着优吉欧的舌苔吸的更重更深，留下了几道红痕。

“你怎么这么瘦？”当完完整整的摸遍桐人的身体时，这就是优吉欧的第一句话，“好像稍微一抱就会碎掉一样。”

“唔...啊...优吉欧学长不要嘲笑我了...我才没有那么瘦——嘶....！”

裤子被突然的扒了下来，制服领带被胡乱的扯下来，冷空气一下子侵入到身体的每个地方，羞耻心渐渐生出来，桐人不自觉的收缩着自己的身体，脸蛋憋的通红，双手拼命的往后伸，好像想要遮住自己露羞的地方一样。

优吉欧先是钳住桐人不安分的双手，解下自己的领带，把桐人的双手捆了起来，并且打了个漂亮的结。随后一只手胡乱的揉捏着后辈的臀肉，最后狠狠的在上面打了一下，白嫩的臀部肌肤随着那声拍打瞬间变得红通，随之而来的还有细微的，桐人忍住不因此叫出声所发出的浅浅呻吟声。当然，这幅样子在优吉欧看来，无异于一种别样的邀请。

“真不愧是桐人呢，这里才打了一下就红红的要肿了呢，里面的水也快要流出来了吧，好厉害啊。”

想要回应些什么，前端的柱头却突然开始被抚摸，优吉欧小心的用温热的手掌包住桐人有些发涨的阴茎，上下不停的撸动着，白色的悬浊液也随着优吉欧撸动的节奏一股股的流出来，快要达到高潮的顶峰时，优吉欧却突然用一根手指堵住了快要射精的龟头。

“嗯....？！优...优吉欧学长...好...好难受...唔....”

优吉欧扯下乱糟糟的挂在桐人制服领子旁的另一条领带，小心翼翼地缠在桐人憋的发紫的阴茎上，他将桐人翻了个身，强行把桐人拉向自己双腿间的那根上。桐人早就被之前的把戏整成了一滩水，一个没站稳就倒在了优吉欧的那根巨物上。

“学长已经把桐人弄的这么舒服了，桐人是不是要先帮学长弄一下作为回报呢？”

“嗯...嗯...好...”小脸红扑扑的黑衣少年随意地答应着，随后就伸出舌头开始舔舐眼前的那根巨大，唾液沾湿了优吉欧的制服裤，做了一会儿后，桐人用牙撕咬着优吉欧薄薄的裤子，想要将这件碍事的衣服整个脱下。

看着为了让自己能够射精的如此努力的服务着自己的桐人，优吉欧迅速的解开自己的腰带，脱下学院的制服裤和贴身的内裤，巨大的肉棒就这样挺身拍打在桐人的脸上，巨大的麝香味扑面而来，桐人却一下子含住了肉棒，上下左右的舔吻着，用嘴里套弄着，但毕竟是第一次，桐人的虎牙偶尔会蹭到优吉欧的柱头上，引起他的一阵阵刺激感，他按住桐人的头往自己那根的更深处肏弄，抽插。两个睾丸也随之拍打在桐人的炙热的脸颊上，自己的每一下都让龟头进入到了桐人咽喉的最深处，胯下的人儿开始不住的哭喊，生理盐水从眼眶里股股流出，却还是努力的去迎合优吉欧的意思，张大了小嘴生怕自己刺痛到他。在桐人的嘴里肏干了一会儿后，优吉欧终于射了出来，白色微透明的精液射满了桐人的嘴，优吉欧温柔说：“乖，咽下去，里面满满的都是学长对你的爱哦......不咽下去的话也不会让你射哦。”

听到优吉欧这么说，桐人哪有不听话的理由，乖乖的小口小口咽下优吉欧的那些后，即使腿已经软到站不起来，却还是抓住优吉欧的肩费力的站起来，抬头用力亲吻优吉欧的唇，浓浓的麝香味灌满两人的口腔，桐人在呜咽中苦苦的哀求：“学长....让我射...唔啊....好难受....”

优吉欧热烈的回应这个吻的同时，手下的动作也没有停。他将自己的舌头伸进桐人的口腔中扫荡，同时轻轻的用手解着绑在桐人阴茎上的领带。

解开领带后随意的套弄了两下，两人却惊人的发现，桐人的那根竟然一点也射不出来了，优吉欧皱皱眉头盯着桐人胯下的那根憋的胀红却又什么都不出来的阴茎，再抬头看看桐人，他的后辈现在显然难受的要哭了，于是也没有多想就低头就含住了小桐人，大力的吸着那根可爱精致的阴茎，桐人被这一下激到了，精液立刻就从小小的龟头里尽数射出来，同样是射了优吉欧一嘴，优吉欧吐出来那些来并抹到桐人后面的那块领域。还有一点甚至抹到了桐人柔软的唇上，强行的塞到他的嘴里。

“唔...啊...！学长....那里...那里不可以...嗯...”

柔软的臀肉被涂满了属于自己的精液，优吉欧伸进那小小的穴口一根手指，引得身下人又一次的抱怨和呻吟。

“好可爱...桐人怎么连下面的小嘴都会这么可爱呢....你看，都不用做太多润滑了呢，水流的到处都是。”

坏心眼的进入了第二根手指，在红红的穴口处小幅度抽插着，眼前人的喘息声随着进入的节奏变得越来越重，虽然只是被手指干就已经哭的满脸都是泪痕了，下面的那根却还是不争气地抬起了头。

“很厉害哦，只是用手指竟然就这么淫荡了，那如果换成更大的东西呢？”

第三根手指随之进入，虽然桐人有努力的克制住自己不叫出声，但脱口而出的话语全都变成了求饶和甜腻的叫喊，身下的那个东西得不到照顾，变得又冷又胀。

“嗯...不要玩我后面了.....前面...学长...学长摸摸我啊....”

“不可以哦。”优吉欧笑着说，“如果桐人都爽够了，接下来还怎么再继续承受下去呢。”

邀请得到拒绝，桐人生气似的哼了几声，优吉欧拍拍他的肩，后面的动作也不停，他说：“乖哦，一会儿就帮你。”

想着也差不多是时候了，优吉欧一把把桐人抱起来，靠在基家斯西达的树干上，身下的物件早就憋的发紫发胀，优吉欧把桐人的双腿抬到自己的肩上，扶着自己的那根挺身进入，先是龟头，然后是整个柱身。桐人终于忍不住的叫喊起来，想要找一个依靠一样紧紧的抱着优吉欧，甜蜜的叫床声也刺激着正在桐人里面的优吉欧。他的里面太舒服了，舒服的优吉欧差点当场射出来，发烫的穴肉紧紧的吸着外来的那根巨物，好不容易全部插进去，优吉欧舒了口气，随即大力的抽插起来。

后面的异物感从来都没有如此强烈过，优吉欧狠狠的肏干着面前诱人的少年，穴口处被肏出淫靡的水声，两个囊袋重重拍打在桐人的皮肤上，发出啪啪的声音，他们之间的的爱液被肉棒和小穴的互相挤压，形成了噗噗到水声，在已经被肏的糜烂的肉穴旁边滋滋作响。

“嗯...嗯...唔啊....好舒服...快一点...再快一点...”

像一只黑色的猫一样撒着娇，优吉欧下面的动作也加快了很多，当恰好撞到一个点时，桐人控制不住自己淫靡的叫喊声，发出自己都没料到的甜腻的声音。

“嗯...是这里吗？”

优吉欧对准那块软肉大力的撞击起来，每一次都被顶到自己最敏感的地方，泪水不住的从桐人的眼眶里流出去，两腿前面的那根小桐人也小股小股的流出稀薄的精液。结果快要达到高潮时，优吉欧却突然停了下来。

巨大的肉棒正待在桐人小小的穴口里，两人紧密地贴合甚至可以让桐人感觉到那个人阴茎上跳动的青筋，自己的后穴简直就是为了优吉欧而量身定做的，完美的衬出了优吉欧性器的形状与轮廓。

只不过眼前的这个人，用一贯温柔的笑颜看着桐人，心里不知道在打些什么算盘。

“嗯...你动啊....动一动....”

“不要，我累了。”优吉欧回绝。

本以为优吉欧就要这样放过自己后，失望马上占据了内心，后穴由于得不到摩擦和爱抚而感到空虚难受。

谁知道优吉欧说：“所以桐人自己来动吧。”

“什么——！？”

话还没说完，优吉欧就抱着桐人小心的坐在了恶魔之树树荫下的草地上，他抚摸着桐人柔软的黑发，在额上那里轻轻落下一吻，温柔懂礼貌的优吉欧说：“来吧，桐人自己来动。”

事到如今也不好再拒绝些什么了，桐人抓住优吉欧的肩，艰难的抬起屁股来，后穴立马被户外冰冷的空气填满，使得自己又难受又痛苦，于是急忙的对准优吉欧的阴茎坐了下去，稳稳地顶到那块软肉上。

这样的动作重复了几轮，桐人就累的趴在了优吉欧身上，在优吉欧耳边的喘息声也越来越粗重，优吉欧翻了个身压在桐人的上面，随后用力的肏干着眼前的黑发少年，青草淡淡的香气点缀了色情淫秽的粉红色气氛，眼前的桐人无论是从身体上还是可爱的程度来看无疑都是最完美最棒的，优吉欧忍不住脱口而出：“桐人真可爱啊...就像小猫一样呢...”

“嗯...啊...啊...不要...不要叫我猫...啊嗯....嗯啊不要了！我不要了....”

感觉到优吉欧的那根在一圈圈的变大，等到它已经挤在桐人的身体里挤到发疼的时候，桐人用力推着优吉欧，想让他赶紧从自己身体里面退出去。

“学长...嗯...不可以...会死的啊...啊嗯...快停下...”

无视身下人的请求，继续进行着自己的工作，等到身下的那人都被肏的自己流水流到尽的时候，他才释放在桐人的身体里，射完精后，缓缓地从他的里面退出来。精液从桐人的屁股里一点点地流出来，优吉欧大力拍了一下其中的一把臀肉，低声命令道：“夹紧。”

坏心眼的顺道在上面捏了捏后，恶魔的低语再次响起：“你会不会怀孕呢？”


End file.
